


Home

by fyeahimking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Home, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in like ten minutes with a brace on my dominant hand. My wrist hurts but at least I have another thing.</p><p>This came from the idea that home is where your heart is. It's something I've always believed and I can relate to what I've written, my best friend is where my heart is and, in the end, she's my home. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like ten minutes with a brace on my dominant hand. My wrist hurts but at least I have another thing.
> 
> This came from the idea that home is where your heart is. It's something I've always believed and I can relate to what I've written, my best friend is where my heart is and, in the end, she's my home. I hope you like it.

He opened the front door, leaving his bag on the porch. He made sure to shut it quietly, unable to let go of the calming silence that had seemed to have settled over the house while he'd been gone. He took quiet steps into the living room. 

And there was Jasper. 

Jasper sat cross-legged on the couch, book in his lap. He wore black pajama pants with Darth Vader on them in a repeating pattern. They'd been a hand-me-down from Monty's older brother but Jasper wore them more. Monty recognized his gray Harvard sweatshirt, the one he'd stolen from his father. It was soft and Jasper regularly boasted that it smelled like Monty. His hair was tousled and Monty guessed that he'd been up most of the night reading, running his hands through his dark locks nervously. Jasper's hand came up to his face and he started chewing on one of his nails. Monty could tell that something interesting had happened in his book, Jasper's eyes widened and he let out a little breath as though he was scared.

Monty made the quietest noise, one that only Jasper would hear and he looked up, eyes widening as they landed on his boyfriend. 

And that, that smile that stretched across Jasper's face and the boy running at Monty, the arms that wrapped around his neck and the hands that threaded into his hair and the kisses that were being pressed softly onto his cheeks, this was all it. "I'm home," Monty whispered into Jasper's shoulder and he was right.

Jasper was home and Monty was glad to finally be there.


End file.
